


Warrior Angels

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty and Colleen lead an adventure to Savage Land to further the cause of rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Angels

Colleen looked at the small emerald-green crystal in her hands. It shone in her hands. It was hard to imagine that such crystals were the power behind the empire. But she had witnessed how it worked before her eyes, and she wasn't one to argue with the fact. After a year of infiltration into the Empire military headquarter, the spy managed to send them this before disappearing forever. Her heroic sacrifice would be always remembered and one day celebrated when the Empire was overthrown. For now, she'd live in Colleen's memory.  
  
She heard a knocking sound to the door and opened it, smiled a bit when she saw that it was Misty. Misty looked at the crystal in her hands and asked, "Did the spy manage to send in the location of the ore?"  
  
"She did. The crystals're found in a tropical reserve in Antarctica? They call it Savage Land."  
  
"A lack of imagination," Misty commented. "Now that we get the location, it's time for us to make preparation of the trip."  
  
"Definitely. I already informed Danny and Luke about it."  
  
"Thank you. Are you free tonight? We can have dinner together."  
  
"I'll always have time for you," Colleen said.  
  
Misty smiled, and they left the room together, hands brushing.  
  


* * *

  
"Hold on to the seat. We're making a detour now," Misty ordered. Their airships were being pursued by the Empire. Well, they might think that they were playing a cat-and-mouse game, but Misty wouldn't let them have the pleasure. She pushed the button to fired at their pursuers, and smiled when she saw the hit struck. Finally they got rid of the Empire warships and successfully landed on Savage Land.  
  


* * *

Savage Land was a dangerous place, with reptile predators, unpredictable weather and the usual peril of going through a jungle against them. But the team had enough training to overcome them one by one, and finally they reached the Empire's ore.

* * *

  
After successfully infiltrating the ore, Misty frowned at the situation the miners were in. They were mostly conscripted prisoners put to a level of mind-bending work. A supply of weapons and well-placed words from Misty woke the suppressed anger in the slaves and incited a revolt. Misty, Colleen, Luke and Danny led the revolt, with Misty shooting at the soldiers with her reliable rifle, Colleen taking out her sword to deflect weapons and cut into the enemies, Luke trusting his iron skin to deliver brow to the Empire soldiers and Danny throwing his chi power. Finally they succeeded in destruction of the Empire base.

* * *

  
After that they had a celebration. Misty managed not to drink any wine --- she preferred sobriety in a strange environment and she had a smile then she thought of the Empire's response to losing such valuable resources. She saw Colleen at the other side and her smile deepened. Colleen's eyes promised her an unforgettable night after they were safely back home. A glimpse of Luke and Danny showed that they were having a good time too.  
  
It was a day of joy, Misty thought, and she couldn't wait returning home.

 


End file.
